The Peanut Butter to My Jelly
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Were Heather and Naya friends, or more? Naya wasn't sure. But what she did know was that slowly, ever so slowly, Taylor was going to tear them apart before she had the chance to find out. HeYa! Just a little angst, not a lot! OS


**For all of you on Tumblr, you know about all the crazy Brittana/Heya shit going on and I just felt like some Heya angst was in order (there was a request on tumblr). So I just thought this little one shot up as I work on updating some of my other stories as well! I hope you guys like it!**

…

Naya Rivera let out an exhausted sigh as she slumped into her chair on the Glee set. It had been a long day so far and she was ready to go home. She held back a yawn while mindlessly scrolling through her phone, looking for an app to entertain herself. Things in her life were less than interesting as of the past few weeks and she hadn't been the same since. Maybe it's been because of work, maybe it was because Heather was spending extra time with Taylor.

_Taylor_.

The name was a dull thud on the back wall of her mind. She had met him multiple times, sure, but he was just _there_. Heather was always giddy to spend time with the two of them together, but it always ended in Taylor getting all of Heather's affections and Naya leaving with some lame excuse to get away. Naya didn't want to admit it, but her raging jealousy was holding her back from being _truly_ happy for her best friend. She couldn't help it though. No matter how great of a guy Taylor was, there was a spot in Naya's heart that Heather had held since they day they met back when Glee was getting started in 2009.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and gave up on trying to find a game to play and instead put her headphones in and selected the song _Sometimes_ by Britney Spears. She hadn't actually heard that song in the longest time, but something in her mind was drawn to it at the time.

_I wonder why_, she thought to herself sarcastically, her mind immediately going to Heather. She pursed her glossed lips and closed her eyes, trying to find just five minutes of quiet. Her time was quickly interrupted by her phone vibrating with a text message. She cracked her eyes open and looked down at the screen. It was none other than Heather.

_Heather: Hey Naynay, can you meet me in my trailer? I really need to talk to you about something!_

Naya immediately thought of all the endless possibilities for things Heather wanted to 'discuss.' She hesitated for a moment before typing a reply.

_Sent: Yeah. Be there in 3._

Naya stood up and shoved her phone and headphones into her jacket pocket as she started off across the set towards the trailer lot. She walked briskly, her nerves getting the best of her, and paused when she arrived at Heather's trailer. She took a breath and knocked a couple of times.

It didn't take long for Heather to answer with a smile, and Naya couldn't help but smile back as she stepped up the stairs into the trailer.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naya asked, sitting opposite Heather on the couch.

"Well," Heather began with a grin, "Taylor has asked me to-,"

"You're not _engaged_ are you?" Naya broke in nervously.

Heather laughed and shook her head, "No! Of course not. But he _did_ ask to move in with me. He's transferring out here and so we didn't see the point in him getting his own place when he doesn't even know the town too well to start with," the blonde shrugged.

Naya swallowed hard and blinked a couple times, not really sure how to react. "I thought _we_ were going to move in together after season 3 wrapped."

Heather sighed, "I know I said we would…but you have a great place, and this is better for me and Taylor. He needs to get settled here."

Naya shook her head and stood up, "I need a minute."

Heather quickly moved between Naya and the door, "Woah, woah, woah! Where are you going?"

Naya was close to tears now, "Let me out, Heather."

"I need you to tell me that you're okay with this. I want to have your approval, you're my best friend!" Heather pleaded.

"I can't lie to you Heather." Naya had ice on her tongue.

"What?" Heather looked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

"I can't tell you that I'm okay with it when clearly I'm _not_. It's not Taylor, okay? I just…" Naya stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath, "Never mind, I've said too much already."

"You just what?" Heather demanded to know.

"It doesn't matter. I should _be happy for you_. That's what friends do," Naya said almost bitterly.

"Friends also tell each other the truth. Especially _best_ friends," Heather held Naya's suddenly scared gaze, "You said it yourself, you can't lie to me!"

"I'm jealous, okay? I'm jealous of Taylor. I've wanted to be in his shoes ever since we met. Don't you get it? I care about you so much Heather, and I will _always_ be there for you but-,"

"But what Naya? There are no 'but's.' Either you're there for me or you aren't…and right now, it doesn't seem like you are," Heather bit back.

"Then maybe I'm fucking _not_! Maybe I don't wanna be there for someone who's deserted me the past two weeks!" Naya was crying now and her words hit Heather hard. The next time the blonde spoke, her words came as a soft murmur.

"That's unfortunate that you think that…because I would be there for you any minute of the day. You've just been too jealous to notice. I'm moving in with Taylor. I'm sorry," Heather said before turning and storming out of the trailer, leaving a sobbing Naya to sulk in her thoughts.

…

A week passed and Heather and Naya still hadn't made amends. They would film their scenes together and then storm off to opposite sides of the set. But it was when Naya overheard Heather talking with Dianna one afternoon that she decided to finally do something.

"I'm so happy for you! This is huge for you!" Dianna grinned hugging Heather tightly.

"I have to show you the video that me and Vanessa made for the show!" Heather laughed.

"Do you think they'll actually show it on the air?" Dianna asked curiously.

"Of course they will! It's David Letterman, they always show funny stuff like that!"

"So you go on in a week?"

"Yep! I can't wait! I fly to New York for a couple days, film the interview, then come back, then the show will air that night." Heather nodded.

"So next Tuesday?"

Naya furrowed her brow. Heather was going to be on the Letterman show? And she didn't tell her? Her heart hurt with the idea of Heather ignoring her. But she supposed it was partially her own fault for reacting so angrily towards Heather moving in soon with Taylor.

Naya had to make things right. The guilt was eating her up inside.

But she would need a plan first.

…

_Six Days Later, Monday_

Naya's bedroom was dark and silent as she walked in that night after working all day. She had felt empty, still not having made amends with Heather, who was currently in New York. Naya knew that texting probably wasn't the best way to apologize, but she needed Heather to know more than ever that she cared about her. She flopped onto her bed without turning the lights on and pulled out her phone and began a new text message.

_Sent: I know this isn't the best time…but I miss you, and I'm sorry._

Naya waited in the darkness, worried that Heather wouldn't reply. It felt like forever, waiting, and when her phone finally did buzz with a reply, Naya snapped awake, as she was just about to doze off.

_Heather: You really have a way of showing it._

Naya quickly replied, excited to be talking with her best friend again.

_Sent: I know I've been an asshole. I just really miss my best friend. I wanna talk about it when you come home from NY. Please? _

Heather's reply came a little faster this time and Naya smiled, knowing she had the blonde's attention.

_Heather: Yeah. You have been. But I think you've suffered enough. I forgive you. Thanks for apologizing._

Naya grinned at Heather's forgiving nature. She always was the one to let things go easily. For that, Naya loved her.

_Sent: You were doing that on purpose?_

_Heather: Well I had to..or else you wouldn't have learned your lesson!_

_Sent: Hemo…_

_Heather: Yes, dear?_

_Sent: If I wasn't so happy to be talking to you again I would hate you._

_Heather: Love you too!_

_Sent: Shut up. Listen, I know you're gonna be amazing tomorrow. I'll be watching and thinking of you._

_Heather: Thanks :) It means a lot Naynay_

_Sent: I just want you to know that I may not have been there for you a couple weeks ago, but I've got my head out of my ass now and I'm going to support you…even though I still hate that you're moving in with Taylor._

_Heather: Naya…_

_Sent: I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up. Just get some rest, have a great time doing the show, and I'll see you on Wednesday. Maybe you can come over and we can get caught up? Just the two of us? ;)_

_Heather: That's okay…That plan sounds great bb. I'm going to bed. Love you :)_

_Sent: I'll text you tomorrow, love you too Hemo._

Naya sighed and plugged her phone in to her nightstand before clicking on the lamp. Heather had no idea how much Naya meant that last text.

…

Wednesday came slowly for Naya, she hurried about that evening, cleaning and getting things ready for Heather's arrival. She was to be dropped off via taxi at Naya's any minute now. Naya didn't even really have to clean for Heather. Heather knew all of Naya's habits and housekeeping norms, but for some reason Naya felt obligated. She had just finished doing the dishes when there was a knock on the door. Naya hurried to open the door and she smiled when she saw Heather standing there, sweats on, a soft smile on her lips and duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Hey," Naya said in her raspy tone.

"Hey," Heather replied in the same quiet tone, stepping inside. Naya opened her arms and pulled her best friend into a huge hug. It was the first contact they'd made outside of their characters in two weeks, and it felt good.

"You give me that," Naya took her bag, "and I'll put a movie in. I got The Sandlot."

"I love that one!" Heather grinned, going over to the couch and stretching out with a relieved sigh. "Have you been cleaning?"

"A little, yeah," Naya admitted, blushing a little.

Heather watched as Naya put Heather's bag in the coat closet and then hurried over to the TV to put in the DVD.

"Are you hungry?" Naya asked in an almost motherly way.

"What do you have?" Heather asked.

"How do you feel about the world's best PB and J? Think you can handle that?" Naya joked.

Heather giggled, "Yeah, I think I can handle that." The blonde got up and followed Naya to the kitchen and lifted herself up onto the countertop with ease to watch the brunette prepare two sandwiches.

"You know," Naya began as she opened the bag of bread and pulled out four slices, "I really missed you. Not just while you were in New York, but for the past two weeks. I guess I just can't believe you're really moving in with him, even after everything we've been through, talked about…"

Heather caught Naya's eyes, "You know why we can't do that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to _use_ Taylor," Naya pointed out.

"I'm not using him Nay…I do love him, but-,"

"Whatever happened to no but's?" Naya had a smirk on her face, "Either you love him or you don't. Which is it?"

Heather sighed, "Can we _please_ not talk about this now? I just got back and we haven't talked without arguing in such a long time. I just wanted to have some quality time with my bestie tonight!" Heather whined adorably.

Naya sighed inwardly. _Avoiding the question_, she thought as she finished their sandwiches.

"Okay…fine," Naya handed her a sandwich, "Do you want some milk to go with that?"

"Sounds good," Heather nodded, taking a bite and hopping down from the counter. Naya poured two cups of milk and handed one to Heather. They ate in semi silence, the sound from the DVD menu of the movie seeping into the reaches of the kitchen. Once finished they retreated to the living room on the couch to start the movie. Naya pressed _play_ and went to sit on one end of the couch, opposite Heather, when the blonde spoke up.

"Excuse me," Heather said jokingly.

"What?" Naya asked, confused.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? Sitting all the way over there! I was hoping we could get our cuddle on!" Heather grinned, knowing Naya couldn't resist.

Naya felt a pang, "Shouldn't you save that for _Taylor_?"

Heather smirked and crawled across the couch to hover over Naya, who sunk down naturally so she was basically laying under Heather.

"What if I told you things were over between me and Taylor?" Heather whispered down into Naya's ear.

"Bullshit."

"What if I told you that he broke it off because the fame was getting to him?" Heather asked again, pressing her body ever closer to Naya's.

"There's no way-,"

"What _if_, I just used him as cover on Letterman so I would keep from talking about how much I love you Naya?" At this Naya's eyes popped open.

"No fucking way," Naya said, her voice filled with a mix of excitement and disbelief.

Heather nodded, "Way."

"So he's not moving in?" Naya asked, her grin growing exponentially.

"He's not moving in," Heather muttered, lowering herself back onto the ethnic beauty.

"Heather, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," Naya apologized affectionately, reaching up with one hand to cup the back of Heather's neck, "you're a genius. An asshole," Naya paused, "but a genius!"

"You are too! And don't sweat it. You can make it up to me tonight," Heather smirked deviously.

"How's that?" Naya asked sexily, knowing that they wouldn't be watching a movie that night.

Heather's lips hit Naya's like a head on car crash. The kiss was full of unlocked desire and craving that had been put on hold. Naya's other hand snaked around the blonde's neck as well and pulled her closer. Their bodies were flush against one another's as they kissed, Heather's curves matching just so with Naya's, a fit neither grew tired of. Ever.

Naya's sharp little teeth clamped down on Heather's lower lip and she caressed it with her tongue before invading Heather's mouth. The dancer didn't mind. In fact, she reciprocated by sliding one of her hands up Naya's waist and under the material of her T-shirt. There was a rush of chills as Heather left Naya's mouth and started down her neck. Naya moved her hands to explore Heather's fit torso as Heather left her mark on Naya's collar bone. Naya moaned and tugged more at Heather's shirt, urging her to take it off. Heather sat up on Naya's lap and slowly, teasingly took the shirt off and tossed it across the room.

Naya's hands raced to run over Heather's abs, hips, and breasts. Everything was perfect, she felt her loins stir at the sight of her extraordinarily fit friend. The control she exhibited over her muscles turned Naya on to the point of no return.

"Come here," Naya requested, sitting up to meet Heather in another kiss. They were sitting up now, Heather straddling Naya on the couch. Naya's arms slid around Heather's back and shoulders in a protective manner. It felt so good to touch Heather's skin again. The wait had paid off.

Heather roughly yanked Naya's shirt off as well and tossed it. Naya allowed Heather to feel her upper body with such delicacy, that she almost came just sitting there underneath her. Naya leaned forward and kissed between Heather's breasts, then leaned up to look at Heather in the eyes.

"Damn, I've missed you," Naya assured herself with a grin. Heather dipped her head down to catch Naya's lips again and pushed her down so she was laying on her back once more. Naya took that moment as an opportunity to reach around and unclasp Heather's bra. Her large breasts fell free and she smiled at Naya, trying to read her reaction. She immediately learned that Naya was pleased when she saw Naya sit up just enough to unclasp her own bra and throw it aside.

Now that they were both topless, they wasted no time in pressing their torsos together in a heated kiss. Naya's loins stirred as Heather's hands freely explored her tan upper body. Heather eventually left Naya's lips and started moving down towards her core. Every time Heather's lips made contact with hot skin, Naya's arousal spiked and she arched up into the blonde.

Naya drew in a quick breath when Heather hooked her fingers in the elastic of Naya's yoga pants and pulled them down her smooth, toned legs. As a way of teasing her best friend-turned-lover, Heather used her hand to touch ever so lightly across Naya's panty-line, drawing up goose bumps wherever she touched.

"You're such a fucking tease…just go on, please," Naya begged. Heather looked up and gave her a smirk before sliding back up to Naya's face, her right hand still resting just below Naya's naval.

"But I like hearing you beg," Heather husked, kissing the crook of Naya's neck, making sure to bite lightly on the place that drove Naya wild.

"Heather _fucking_ Morris," Naya moaned, her breathing ragged and off-tempo.

"Mhm?" Heather hummed innocently, batting her eyelashes. Naya looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning up to Heather's ear.

"It's my turn now," was all Heather heard before Naya had slipped out from under the blonde and pulled her to her feet, dragging her towards the bedroom. Heather just grinned and stared at the tattoo of a cross that resided on Naya's lower back.

Once in the bedroom, Naya forcefully slammed Heather to the nearest wall she could find. Heather moaned a little in pleasure when Naya closed the gap between them, kissing Heather roughly, ensuring that Heather's lips would swell the next day. Heather tried to bring her hands up to touch Naya's body, but Naya caught her wrists and pinned them above Heather's head, lacing their fingers together. Naya was beyond the point of control. She left Heather's lips and slid down to Heather's sweat pants. She looked up at the flushed girl, who was still trying to catch her breath. Naya quickly shoved Heather's pants to a puddle at her feet. Heather stepped out of the garment completely just in time for Naya to tug her towards the bed.

As soon as Heather's back hit the all-too-familiar mattress, Naya was right there, hovering over her and working on removing Heather's last article of clothing. She wasn't gentle either. As soon as Heather's panties had been discarded to the side of the bed, Naya wrapped one arm around Heather's waist and moved her up on the pillows. Then she wasted no time in lowering her head down between Heather's athletic legs.

Heather could feel Naya's breath on her core and she swallowed hard. "N-naya…"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Naya asked in her sensual tone.

Heather gave a pleading look, "Please?"

Naya smiled to herself and kissed the insides of Heather's thighs before finally giving the blonde what she wanted. She started licking just the right spot and Heather's hips jolted. Naya chuckled a little and held Heather's pelvis in place to keep her still while she licked slowly and tortuously.

"Shit…Naya…" Heather's hands became engrossed in Naya's thick black locks. Naya picked up her pace and felt Heather grow closer to her peak. Her back arched off the bed and she gasped, "Oh my _god_!"

Naya fought to keep Heather still as she went faster, she knew Heather wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm gonna…I'm, going to…oh _fuck_! Fuck, fuck…" Heather panted as her orgasm ravaged her body, tightening her muscles, causing them to spasm with waves of pleasure. Naya licked her clean and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before going back up to Heather's exhausted face.

"I've missed that, so much," Heather said with a lazy grin. Naya placed a chaste, open mouthed kiss on her lips, letting her taste herself in the kiss, and smiled, but Heather just kissed her again, ready to return the favor.

In a flash, Heather had Naya on her back, her lips immediately latching to Naya's neck. Her kisses were hot and open mouthed. Naya made one of Heather's favorite sounds, a sort of sound only Heather could draw out of the Latina. It was a moan, but not just any moan, it was erratic, broken, and raw. Naya could fake pleasure with guys she hooked up with. Sex was just something she _did_ with guys. It was hardly special with them, she didn't feel excitement like she did with Heather, which still baffled her. Sure, she was excited when she had sex, regardless of if it was some guy, but it wasn't the right kind of excitement. It wasn't Heather.

Whenever Heather's lips made contact with her skin, Naya arched up into the blonde, as to not break skin contact. Heather's lips were so soft and gentle, unlike anyone else's, and Naya couldn't get enough. Her loins were so hot and bothered that she nearly came when Heather flicked her tongue over one of Naya's taught nipples.

"Hea-ther…" Naya said between breaths. The name came out shakily and quite softly, but Heather heard it loud and clear. She giggled against the valley of Naya's breasts. She kissed just below her sternum and started going down again, pressing kisses to a different place on her stomach every time. Naya's hard abdominal muscles twitched with every touch Heather administered, she felt Heather's hot mouth inching closer and closer to her core.

When Heather finally did reach Naya's panties, she smiled up at the flushed woman before hooking her fingers in the thin, material and tugged them off. Heather grinned in satisfaction when she saw how wet Naya was already. She brought her hand up to touch her womanhood. Naya immediately arched into her hand.

"Shh," Heather husked, her mouth against Naya's inner thigh, "Not yet, babe."

Naya whimpered when Heather easily slipped two fingers into Naya's hot core. Naya closed her eyes and threw her head back. At first, Heather moved her hand slowly, then leaned down with her mouth and licked circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves that rested there.

"_Shit_!" Naya pressed Heather's head closer and rolled her hips with Heather's movements. Heather moved her hand in unison with her tongue, alternating so Naya would get there faster. Naya was breathing heavily now and sweat had started to perspire on her soft body.

Heather was pleased with herself. She knew only she could make Naya this way.

"Faster…" Naya muttered, cursing something in Spanish as well.

Heather complied and she felt Naya's muscles begin to tremble. She started to gasp with pleasure as her orgasm closed in for the kill. Naya froze for a moment, her breathing coming to a halt, just for a moment, before she cried out with ecstasy.

"Fuckfuckfuck…" She muttered quickly, burying her face in the pillow next to her head as her breathing slowly returned to a steady pace. Heather kissed her way back up and layed next to Naya so that she now spooned Naya's side. Naya's arm lazily wrapped around her and Heather's head on her chest. They held eachother.

"How do you feel?" Heather asked curiously. It was the first question that popped into her head.

Naya looked down with her eyes half open and a lazy grin on her face, "Amazing. Just amazing," she sighed, kissing Heather's forehead before stretching her other arm over to switch off the light.

"Good," Heather said softly, tracing patterns on Naya's stomach with her right hand. Naya pulled the blankets over them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything," Heather nodded.

"Was I better than Taylor at…you know…at, sex?" Naya nearly whispered the last word. Heather's head popped up and she stared at her through the darkness.

"Naya..._nobody _can please me but you. Sex with Taylor…it was always about him. You, though, you think of what I want. You know my body and what gets me going. Taylor never did. I only want _you_, Naya." Heather moved her head forward just to kiss Naya's lips for a moment before laying her head back on Naya's chest.

"Heather?" Naya asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" She hummed in return.

"…I love you," Naya said. The words rang in Heather's head. She knew Naya meant them.

"I love you too. So much," Heather whispered. Naya's embrace tightened around Heather's body and she kissed the top of her head. "You're the peanut butter to my jelly, you know that, right?"

Heather could feel Naya's laugh reverberating in her chest and she nuzzled the crook of her neck, drinking in Naya's unmistakable scent.

"Yes, I know. And I always will be."

…

**Thanks for any feedback you guys have! And Happy *late* Birthday to our Captain, Miss Naya Rivera! We love you! (not that she'll ever read this, but still.)**


End file.
